Behind Blue Eyes
by ClownPrinceOfCrime69
Summary: Dr.Harleen Quinnzel, a doctor at arkham asylum, finds her patient isnt at all what she thought he would be... little did she know, he would change her... she was his.... his harlequin, his little jester. a jokerXharley slash
1. Chapter 1

She pulled up into the lonely driveway of Gotham s institution for the criminally insane. The iron gates squeaked into life as she read the name printed on it. Arkham Asylum. She breathed in.

I m really doing this she thought to herself. She drove into a designated parking space printed with her name. Harleen Quinzel Harleen Quinzel she hated that name.

I wish they could just have put Harley but Noooooo It has to be full name she thought. She got out of the car, and walked up to yet another set of iron doors, took another deep breath and walked inside.

She walked up to the front desk, to find a rather older lady typing away on her keyboard. Harley cleared her throat. Uh hum. The older lady quit typing, and looked up. Can I help you? she asked a bit rudely.

Um yes I m Doctor Harleen (she almost gagged) Quinzel Oh! I m so sorry! You must excuse me for my rudeness I thought you were we another one of those reporters, looking to get an interview with him .

Harley made a questioning look. that s quite alright, but what do you mean by him The older lady looked shocked. Well, we have that freak with the scars you know him Harley understood now.

Yes the joker is my patient I m the one who will be doing his psychiatric evaluations. The older lady looked horrified. Oh my I m .sorry its just your new here, and this is your first job are you sure you will be alright ? Harley laughed inside.

She smiled and said yes ma am, I think I am going to be ok I am more than capable of taking care of myself, thanks

the older lady tried her best to keep her composure, she had heard that the joker was a master manipulator and had already turned four of his evaluators into the hospital for mentle breakdowns, and no one wanted to go near him, even she was having trouble sleeping.

It seemed that every one was on edge with the joker. Just them the door behind the counter opened. Good morning Judie a man in a nice suit, and glasses said. Oh! Thank you Dr. the older lady smiled sweetly, and remembered why he was here. Ah, Dr. Crain, this is Dr .. Harleen Quinzel .

Harley smiled sweetly and held out her hand to shake. Its nice to meet you Dr. Crain . The man gestured for her to follow him through the door he came out of. He walked with her down a hallway.

he took her hand and shook it saying Harleen, that is an interesting name . I ve heard so much about you Harley didn t know weather to be flattered or disgusted she heard the rumors about her how she slept her way through collage to get were she was today.

Whether or not toughs rumors were true were for her and only her to know. Thank you Dr. Crain she mustered to say. please harleen, call me Jonathan he said.

Harley smiled. She wanted to tell him to call her Harley but couldn t. she couldn t place it but there was something about this man that wasn t quite right and that frightened her.

He walked her past several doors until he came to one labeled the office of Dr. Quinzel Ah, and here we are ms Quinzel. Your new office. I hope you will find it quite eloquent . Crain said with a smile.

well ill leave you alone to get settled in. if you need anything my office is just around the corner. thanks again! Harley said. She opened her door, and stepped into the most gorgeous office she had ever seen.

The room had a beautifully crafted oak desk. A comfy leather chair, and shelves of books that pertained to psychiatry and numerous other professions.

The window was covered by wood blinds that made the room have just the perfect light to it. When she opened the blinds, she was amazed at the view she had of the city.

In her 26 years never had she seen something so wonderful and it was all hers. She beamed with pride. She sat down on the leather couch by the window. When she saw a letter on her desk.

hmm I wonder what that could be ? she thought. She walked over to her desk and read the letter.

Dear ms. Harleen Quinzel, first off, let me congratulate you on your overwhelming success in psychiatric analysis. I would like to speak to you about your assignment with patient 441979 better known as The Joker please come and see me as soon as possible. Thank you again for your cooperation

-Dr. Jeremiah Arkham

Harley opened her door and headed for Dr. Arkham s office. oh wow Dr. Arkham wants to see me! she thought. Her heart quickened when she arrived at a door labeled the office of Dr. Jeremiah Arkham She took a deep breath and turned the handle.

The door squeaked a little too much then she would have liked. Ah Dr. Quinzel, how nice to see you! Please come in, come in! She was amazed at how nice he was he wasn t like the rumors she had heard.

Please Ms. Quinzel, take a seat. Harley sat down on a leather chair across his desk. Tell me Harleen he began. Harley she said.

okay then tell me Harley, what made you take the assignment of our Mr. Joker ? he asked. Well, I wanted to challenge myself. I want to help him. He .I don t know intrigues me I guess. she told him.

hmm I see. miss Quinzel are you aware of the Jokers last Evaluators? he said. yes, I was told that they were sent to the hospital for mental breakdowns . She told him.

yes but do you know why ? he asked .Harley thought. well not exactly but I could imagine the joker got to them. what do you mean exactly? Dr. Arkham asked.

well the Joker is a master manipulator. He thinks of him self as an agent of chaos someone who doesn t plan things out. That he just dose things randomly and expects an outcome that is to his advantage she said.

and do you believe that ? Said Dr. Arkham. what? That he just does things randomly ? she asked. Yes Dr. Arkham said. No, I do not think the joker works that way.

As you can see from his files, he was able to rig several tons of explosives to Gotham General, weeks before the explosion, we can see that that wasn t just random he also had close sources working with Harvey Dent and Salvatore Moronie, and was able to assassinate -then- Commissioner low, and Judge surillo.

He was able to commandeer several police officer uniforms and attempt to assassinate the Mayor . He also was able to hijack a bus transporting Patients form Gotham General, and kidnap them and make them look as if they were the terrorists when really were the hostages she told him.

wow you ve really done you homework I m impressed. Thank you Dr. Arkham she said. I think you are ready for this assignment thanks Dr. Arkham I think I m ready too Harley said confidently.

Alright then, now go home and get a good nights rest. You ll need it. You ll be taking the big job tomorrow. I know you wont disappoint me. Dr. Arkham said.

I wont disappoint you, Dr. Arkham. I promise. she said. I know you ll make me proud. See you tomorrow Dr. Quinzel Dr. Arkham said. okay, i'll see you tomorrow Dr. Arkham. And thanks again . Harley said.

Harley walked out is office, down the hallway, passed Dr. Crain s office. She got a cold chill walking by there. Geeze, that guy gives me the creeps she thought to herself.

She opened the hallway door and stepped out into the main floor. Goodbye Harleen! Judie said to her. Harley tried her best not to scowl at her when she smiled back.

please Judie, call me Harley she said. Oh! Goodbye Harley! have a nice night! Judie said. Thanks Judie, you too Harley smiled and walked out of Arkham, to her car.

The drive home was nice, not too many cars on the road, not too odd on a Monday. She pulled into her driveway. She lived on the nicer side of town, and owned a small but very nice penthouse, curacy of her parents.

You see Harley was not a struggling adult. Her parents were what you call loaded. They had inheritance money from way back in the olden days, too long ago for Harley to remember, or care, for that matter.

Harley walked up the stairs, into her penthouse and shut the door, locking it. You can never be too safe in Gotham. She took a nice hot shower, and put on her pajamas, and crawled into bed. sweet dreams she thought to herself 


	2. Chapter 2

Harley sat in the dark in her lonely penthouse. Outside her window, the bustling city was alive with the sounds of car alarms, honking, and the occasional cat screeching into the night.

Even with all the noise, it was strangely peaceful. It seems that the whole city was peaceful, after The batman had been cleaning the streets and what with the joker locked away, all was safe or so it would seem.

But she couldn t kid herself, Gotham was never safe even with the cities Dark knight to protect it. She shifted around on to her belly, and closed her eyes, and slowly, but surely drifted into darkness

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a plan was brewing. what s the news on Moronies men asked a man flipping a coin into the air, and catching it, over and over well?! he asked again.

There were fore other men at the table, all sitting across from this man, who s body was half hidden by a silhouette. The men were afraid to tell him the truth, for they new that he wouldn t like the news they would bring

one of the men cleared his throat. um boss your not going to like it he began. just spit it out! he said. The man took a deep breath.

ok we ve lost track of them it seems that they found out we were tracking them, its been about a week so the man stopped tossing his coin, and slammed his fist on the table angrily, making the fore men jump.

A WEEK ! He yelled. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! he yelled in rage. The man stepped into the light reveling his horrid appearance this man was twofaced in every sense of the word.

IDIOTS! .. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! He yelled. The fore men all got up and left at once none of them wanted to be around him when he was like this. Two Face wn in his chair. He sighed.

Rachel I wish you were still here with me he said sorrowfully. He rested his face into his hands and slowly wept. Maybe it was because he missed her so much, or maybe it was because of the unbearable pain he felt in his scarred face. No one could be sure, not even himself.

it seems if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. he said. The sun was now starting to rise above the horizon on the other side of town, a girl was sleeping peacefully until a loud sound woke her out if it

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! her alarm sounded. She groaned and made in inaudible sound, wile reaching up out of her covers, t lazily smack the snooze button repeatedly until the alarm stopped.

She laid there for a moment, until she realized she had to get up, it was her first real important job after all she Got up, took a Shower, made herself some fruity pebbles, got some coffee from star bucks and headed to the Asylum.

She pulled into the driveway of Arkham Asylum, got out and headed for the front door. She opened it and was greeted by Judie, at the front desk. Good morning Harley your just on time she said.

Harley glanced at the clock 9:00 it read. Good morning Judie she said. Dr. Arkham is waiting to see you in his office She told Harley. Ok thanks Harley said. Harley walked pasted the door, passed the hallway and knocked on Dr. Arkham door.

Come in he said. Harley walked in side. Please Harley, have a seat he said. She took a seat. Dr. Arkham began. Well, we are all set for your first interview with the joker.

Unfortiounatly, it will have to be in his cell for now, sense he cant be trusted to be moved to someplace else, for fear he might escape. Oh, Ok Harley said. when ever you are ready to begin with the session Dr. Arkham said.

Thank you Dr. Arkham Harley said. She walked out of her office, grabbed a pen and paper from her office, and then headed to the Phych ward. She knew it was just her imagination, but the longer she walked passed the rooms of the inmates, the more she got the sense that they were all staring at her, it seemed that Arkham was built in a way that allowed all the eyes to be on you.

She shock off the feeling when she arrived to a cell with two guards posted by it, You must be Dr. Quinzel? one of the guards said. Yes I am Harley, I am his psychiatric evaluator she said to him.

right this way ma am the guard said as he swiped his security card. The door unlocked and Harley stepped inside. The room was a bit dark, and she couldn t see The Joker at first.

She started to feel panic, She was scared he had escaped. Um Mr. Joker? 


	3. Chapter 3

um Mr. Joker? Harley called out into the darkness. Suddenly she heard a burst of laughter come from the other side of the room. She jumped.

She could see a figure in the corner of the room. He was chained to the floor. thank god for that she thought. Even in the darkness of the room she could see his face.

His war paint was still on, although she could tell it had been a long wile since he had Changed it. She started to calm down, as she realized she was safe. He spoke.

So what brings you to my humble abode ? he said. Hello My name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel but you can call me Harley she said. The Joker Snorted, and then started to laugh.

He was REALLY laughing, on the verge of tears. What s so funny She asked a bit annoyed. The Joker stopped laughing, and wiped a tear away from his eye.

Your name hahaha Harleen quinzel hahaha Harley Quinn hahaha Harlequin. You know, the clown character...or the diamond pattern, that is associated with the jesters he said.

Oh, I ve never noticed she said. Haha, I like you your much more prettier then toughs other fools who tried to interrogate me She blushed. Well, thank you.

I don t want to interrogate you, I just want to help you There came a shrill of laughter from the Joker. You want to help me!?!?! He said. Of Course I do Harley replied.

Why? Asked the joker. Because I want to see you function in a normal society She said. The joker laughed at her What makes you think that society is normal? I mean have you taken a good look around you lately

I mean just look at you little miss spoiled, who got everything she wanted, but that wasn t enough, so she went into shrink school, because she has childhood issues that she cant face.

she has some kind of misplaced sense of judgment, that everything is so pretty and normal, and good BULLSHIT! People aren t good, life isn t normal and pretty he almost spat the words.

You wanna know what society is really like? .hmm? Society is a joke and guess what? you re the punch line. In society, you cant be who you want to be, you cant be yourself

you have to put on a mask, become someone else your not. Just look at you, with your fake tan your proper cloths that s not you

you know I bet you became a shrink because you have issues you cant face what was it? Did your daddy not give you every little thing you wanted? or was is your mother, who didn t get you that pony, or make-up kit for Christmas the gifts you didn t even really need, but wanted it for your self anyway People like you .

They make me sick you live in some kind of dream world, well let me tell ya something harl . You had better wake up . Because real life is cruel, and unforgiving

Harley sat there stunned she didn t know what to say. As much as she hated to admit it, part of what he said may have been right. She started to get teary eyed. Life is not .a joke she said.

yea it kinda is the joker said matterafactly. She started to get upset. The jokers words were too much for her too bare she started to cry. How could he say that?! all she ever worked for was for nothing...?

The joker noticed her tears and said hey look stop crying . Its going to be ok I didn t mean to make you upset . Please . Stop crying! it makes me angry when wemon cry! he told her.

Why? she asked. because it makes me feel like it was my fault and I cant do a thing about it ok. He confessed. Harley was so amazed at what he had said, that she started to calm down.

there see don t cry anymore ive got it! How about you ask me some q s so you can feel better about your life ok? the joker said. Harley had to laugh at that even if the joker was disowning himself.

haha, ok ill ask you some questions She said. that s my girl he said. Her curiosity got the better of her I want to ask you something personal but I don t think you will like it She told him.

Doc, you can ask me anything you want this is like docter-patciant confidentiality right? he told her. of course ok ill ask you do they hurt? she asked him. They? He asked her with a confused look.

Your scars She said. Oh those things I guess you get use to the pain he said. how did you get- her watch alarm sounded BEEP!BEEP!BEEP oh my its been an hour already im sorry but we will have to continue this tomorrow she told him.

aww your leaving so soon and it was just starting to get good he said. yes im sorry but I will see you tomorrow Mr. Joker she said. The guards opened the door for her, and the last thing she saw was the joker

it was strange, he looked almost sad that she was leaving. But it was hard for her to tell with his famous smile scarred to his face she wondered what he would look like with out all that make-up on

she walked back to her office, and wrote down what had happened. Dr. Arkham knocked on her door. come in she said. hello Dr. Quinzel I just wanted to congratulate you on your first interview I must say im very impressed.

He never has told any of his evaluators anything about him you look tired why don t you take the rest of the day off? he said. Oh, thank you Dr. Arkham! Harley said.

its no problem dear, have a nice day ill see you tomorrow He said. Harley gathered up her things and left Arkham. She drove home and looked at her self in the mirror.

what did The joker mean by that? she thought. She was feeling a little tired, and decided that a nap was best. She lied down in her bed and drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

In a abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town, a call was being made to someone unknown, someone who could not be traced.

This man had a particular skill in finding someone quietly, without any worry of getting the heat on you. That is if you had the right price. It seemed that was how it works in Gotham

For the right price, and if you knew the right people, you could get whatever you wanted. The mans cell went off. Yea He answered. I need your help finding someone Twoface said.

I only do business with thoughs who can afford it. the man said. I have more then enough to do business, don t you worry about that. Twoface said.

Good, who do you need found? the man said. I need to know the whereabouts of Salvatore Maroni Twoface told him. You gonna kill him? the man questioned. Maybe I will, and maybe he ll be lucky

Twoface told him. Good enough for me The man said. So When will I be able to come knockin at his door? Twoface asked. I ll be able to find him with in a few days I ll give you a call when I do. the man told him.

I look forward to hearing from you soon. Two face told him, and with that the line went dead. Twoface was hoping he wasn t making another mistake. It was still late into the evening, and wouldn t be light for a few more hours.

On the other side of town, in a darkened penthouse, a stressed female was sleeping anything but peacefully. Her mind was plagued with laughter. His laughter. All was dark, She knew were she was, she was back in the asylum.

The only difference was that she was the one who was chained up, and the joker was the one who was interviewing her. His laughter was terrifying. It filled her heart with dread, but at the same time she found that she longed for it.

There was something about the joker that made her feel as if she was alive. She needed him, as much as he needed her. The Joker held up a mirror to her face when she looked inside, she was horrified at what she saw her beautiful face was scarred, and deformed into a hideous smile. Hello Harley the Joker said.

She woke up in a cold sweat. She touched her face and was relieved to find no scars. It was only a dream she sighed. She looked at the clock. 4:05 not time to go to work she sighed and tried to go back to bed but couldn t.

Try and try as she might, her mind wouldn t allow her to. She took a shower, got dressed. Put a English muffin into the toaster, added some peanut butter to it, and called that her breakfast.

She drank cup, after cup, after cup of coffee. Her mind was racing with so many things, things she didn t want to remember. She used this time to right a letter to her mom. She grabbed a pen and paper and started writing

Dear mom, hello its Harleen. Well everything is going great, I love my job, and think I am making great progress. don t worry about me I am happy being single. I know it may be hard to believe, but I really feel like I can accomplish anything. -Love always H.

She Looked at the clock. 6:13. Damn, still too early she had to get out of the house. Maybe she could head in early, and see the joker ahead of time. What was happening to her?

what s wrong with me? she thought. Why was she so desperate to see the joker? I must be going out of my mind she said to herself. She got her keys off the table, started her car, and headed to the asylum.

She pulled into the driveway of Arkham Asylum. She pulled into her parking space, got out and headed inside. Oh good morning Harley my! You re here early Judie said.

Good morning Judie, yes I wanted to come in for an early interview. She told Judie. Alright be safe Harley Judie said. I will Harley reassured Judie. Harley walked through the hallway, to the Psych ward she walked past all the cells and stopped at 441979...the jokers cell.

The two guards saw her. An early interview? he asked. Yes I am she said. Alright here you go Ma am. he said. He swiped his key card into the keypad unlocking the doors.

She stepped inside, and was surprised at the brightness of the lights in the cell. She squinted trying to find the joker she saw in inside a straight jacket. Well hello beautiful . he said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello, beautiful . he said. The light was too bright for her unadjusted eyes. Ack, why is it so bright in here? she said. What? ..oh the lights? The joker said. Yes, the lights. Harley said.

Well, you can thank those guards they think I am in need of some new therapy sleep deprivation ya see, its far too bright to get any sleep, and the light is so damn bright, you get headaches, and nausea so your mind tells you to fall asleep only problem is you cant! HAHAHAHA!!! Oh its great!

The Joker told her. excuse me.. Harley said. She walked out of the jokers cell, and found the guards outside his cell. Excuse me! do you mind turning down the lights!

What do you think you are doing!?, HOW DARE YOU HARASS MY PATIENT! Now, are you going to do as I say, or do I have to call Dr. Arkham, and have you explain what your doing to him yourselves? She scolded them.

Uh no ma am, don t you worry, I ll have it fixed in right now And with that he punched in several codes into the keypad. The lights in his cell dimmed, to a level that was perfect not too dark, and not too bright.

If I ever catch either of you doing something like this again or if I am told you are harassing my patient again she warned. Yes ma am, don t worry it wont happen again. I m very sorry. the guard apologized.

She glared at him with hate in her eyes. No your not your just sorry you got caught. she spat. She walked back inside The jokers cell. She looked at the joker, and what she saw, how he looked made her cry.

In the now dimmed light, she could see his eyes bloodshot, and fully dilated. His eyes could tell you his whole life story his eyes endless skies of blue, She could stair into those orbs and be lost forever

perhaps that is what she wanted to just go away to hide herself from the world. To be whomever or whatever, she so longed for to be, She could live in a world with no boundaries

no rules to hide her, no restrictions to force her into a life she hated. No one to lie, or cheat or steal from her. Tears were streaming down her face, She didn t know why she was so emotional, but seeing the Joker like this was too much for her to bare

he looked so helpless, His face looked like a jack-o-launtern left out for too long after Halloween, The Deprived sleep was having an effect on him. He wasn t just some insane monster, you could see that in his eyes, She started crying even more when her eyes met his scars. This was no monster Who ever gave him those That was the true monster.

How could someone do that to another person? The Joker may have done terrible things But he was still a human being. Harley buried her face into her hands, crying to herself. She didn t notice the joker get up, and walkover to her.

He tried his best to give her a hug but being in a straightjacket made that almost impossible. Harley looked up, too shocked to move. The Joker spoke softly.

Shhhhh.. its alright let it out. Harley was too emotional to comprehend that this probably isn t the safest thing to be doing but embraced the joker, and buried her face in his chest. She cried on him, and he rested his head on hers He just stayed with her, and comforted her.

She listened to his heartbeat, it was so soothing. thump thump thump thump it was slow and rhythmic. She started to calm down and didn t want to end what was happening.

She inhaled The Jokers sent he smelled like freedom or death, she always got those two mixed up. The Joker broke the silence between them, he whispered softly don t cry for me im not worth it 


	6. Chapter 6

Don t cry for me I m not worth it. the joker said. How can you say that!? Harley said. Do you really think that I am just wasting my time with you? She told him.

Well, actually yeah The joker said. Harley looked up, and stared at him in the eyes. I will never give up on you She said. I wont abandon you like the others did. She told him.

The Joker was silent. Perhaps he was thinking about those who hurt him in his life Well, I have an interview to do with you so can I ask you some questions? Harley asked him.

Sure thing Harl. The joker said. Okay She said. Will you tell me your name? I want to know your real name She told him. My First name is Joseph. The joker told her. Joseph She repeated his name.

Will you tell me your last name? this could be important if he actually tells me, I can find out information on his childhood I could find out who his parents were and I can find out why he is the person he is Harley thought.

Of course my last name is kuer. Joseph kuer Harley said his name. The joker let out a snicker. Harley looked at him. Joseph Kuer she said again.

The Joker started giggling uncontrollably he was laughing like he had told the worlds funniest joke. And just what is so funny? Harley said. The Joker was laughing harder now then he was before.

She thought hmm Joseph kuer joe kuer .joekure JOKER! She got what was so funny he did the same thing to her name, when they first met. Very funny She said.

The joker wiped the tears from his eyes. Yeah, I thought so She said with a smile. At least it looked like he was smiling. Well can you at least tell me something about yourself? she asked.

yes I can. The joker said. Harley sighed. But will you? She asked. Do you wanna know a secret? the joker said. Sure Harley said. I m getting out of here He said darkly.

Harley looked at him. He was serious. The way he said it gave Harley the chills Her heartbeat quickened. Um w-what? She said. You heard me I m getting out of here and you re the one who is going to help me He said.

Harley couldn t believe what she was hearing what did he mean about that? What do you mean I m going to help you? . Why would I help you escape? She questioned.

You said it yourself You wont give up on me you will not abandon me.. The joker said. Harley stood there, shocked. She felt that she was paralyzed. She couldn t move.

Harley, I need your help. I cant stay here, the only way for me to get better is to be were I belong outside out there were I can be who I am were I can be.. Me. He said.

I cant i'll lose my job She told him. What do you care you aren t what this person is you aren t Dr. Harleen Quinzel That s not you no no you are Harley Harley Quinn.

You cant honestly say you want this dead end job this job has no meaning for you it isn t who you are! He said. I . I .. I have to go! She said. She ran out the door, out of The asylum.

She got into her car and speed off, leaving going nowhere or somewhere, she wasn t sure. Her mind wasn t working right she had to go home she had to clear her mind.

She drove up into her driveway, got out, and ran up the steps. She fumbled with her keys and dropped them trying to open her door. She picked them up, and finally got the door open.

She went inside closed the door, and locked it. Her mind was racing she wanted to tell herself that he was wrong he couldn t be. But it was useless he was right, and she was lying to herself.

She knew it. He could read her like a book. She wanted to be the person he thought she was more importantly, the person she wanted to be. She wanted to fix it and knew just how to do it.

She found the letter she had wrote to her mother. Picked up a red pen, and started to edit the letter Dear mom, hello its Harleen. ugg I hate that name! its Harley! Harley! Harley! HARLEY!

Well everything is going great, no its not. I love my job, that s a lie I hate it so much. and think I am making great progress. no I m not I feel like a failure don t worry about me I am happy being single.

no I m not, I hate feeling so alone I know it may be hard to believe, but I really feel like I can accomplish anything. sometimes I cut myself just to know I am alive -Love always H.

She put the pen down tear drops fell silently as she folded up the paper, and put it in her pocket. She felt exhosted, she was tired, and felt that it was best to just go to bed

she climbed up the stairs, and fell into her bed, not bothering to undress and fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

In a dark wharehouse, Two Face sat waiting for a phone to ring. Today was the day he was going to find out were Maroni was hiding. He sat there, fliping his coin, waiting . Waiting

The sound of the coin echoing filled the silent room. FLING .TAP .FLING TAP FLING RING RING RING, his phone began to ring. Two Face looked at the caller id. unknown caller it listed.

Good he thought to himself. No one ever called him unless they knew him. He knew exactly who it was. Hello He said. Ive found him, it wasn t very hard The man on the other end said.

Good Two Face said. He s sitting with some other mobsters, in a Italian restrant called the La Bella Roma its in downtown The man said. Thanks you ll get your money from my men.

Two Face said. He Looked out the window, and saw the sun was going to rise soon he had to hurry. He dialed a number it rang a few times before someone answered. Yea? The man said.

Come pick me up we re going somewere. Two Face said. Were to? the man questioned. Have you ever gotten the erdge to eat someware downtown? I m thinking Italian. Two Face said.

On the other side of Gotham, a womon slept quietly. At least she was, until the sound of her phone ringing woke her out of it. She picked it up. Hello? she answered drousally. Dr. Quinzel?! It was Dr. Arkham.

Yes Dr. Arkham, what is it? She questioned. Something has happened you need to get over here right away He said. Harleys mind was racing. Okay, ill be there in a few minutes She said.

She hung up the phone. She started to panic Did he escape? She thought. She didn t bother to dress, considering she was already dressed, she never took off her clothes last night or just a few hours ago, depending how you look at it.

She got into her car, and drove off to the Asylum. She pulled up into the drive way of Arkham to find an ambulance and a few poliece cars outside She saw them carry someone away on a strecher.

She went inside, to find Dr. Arkham pacing the room. He saw her and walked over to her. What happened Dr. Arkham? Harley asked. Something happened to Dr. Crain We found him lying on the floor in the jokers cell.

Oh my She said. Have you talked to him yet? She asked. No, He refuses to speek to anyone but you that s why I called you over. Dr. Arkham said. Alright when can I see him? She questioned.

When ever you are ready. Dr. Arkham said. She walked to the Jokers cell. Her hartbeat was very fast. She was nervous. The guards were posted by his cell, and immediately opened his cell for her.

She walked inside, and saw the joker out if his straightjacket, but he was in handcuffs. The joker saw her, and smiled, but his eyes told another story. What happened? She asked.

That docter happened. He said coldly. Who? She asked. Dr. Crain The Joker said. Harley got chills when he said his name What did he do? She asked.

That Psyco tried to inject me with his fear toxin for my therapy little did he know it doesn t work on me That freak had his dumb potato sack on his head tryin to scare me hahaha I kicked him in the groin, and then wile he was on the floor, I hit him over and over with the pan he keeps the needles on.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA He said. Harley was numb She didn t feel anything. We have to get you out of here she said quietly. What? The Joker said. I said, We have to get you out of here She repeated.

No it sounded like you said you were helping me escape The Joker Said. He grinned and giggled. Yes, I am Harley said. Oh goodie! He said. Harley opened the cell door, and hit the guard in the head as hard as she could with with the pan that was used against Dr. Crain.

Some security she thought. The guard was out before he hit the floor. Before the second guard knew what was happening, the joker was on him. With both guards incapacitated, Harley and the joker sprang for the nearest exit.

They swung the door open, and felt the breeze of fresh air hit them. She did it the joker was out. They ran into the the night, still no alarm, and no cops to be sceen.

Harley was laughing like she had never laughed before. Whats so funny? The joker asked. Harley tried to breath. Its just so funny haha.. How easy that was hahaha.

I cant believe it! She said. Yea some security! The joker said. They both started busting up laughing histaricly. Haha hey let me borrow your cell phone The joker said.

They stoped to rest and catch their breath. Yea sure She said. And gave him her phone. The Joker punched in a number. The phone rang a cupple times before a man picked up.

Edward Nigma how can I help you? He said. I m out The joker said. Haha I was wondering when you would don t worry ill send a car for you, we have so much to catch up on.

He said. Yes we do The Joker said. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yes we do The Joker said. He hung up the phone, and tossed it back to Harley. She was shaking. He looked at her. Are you ok? He questioned. Are you ok? she mocked.

NO, I AM NOT OK! she screamed. Alright sheesh, you don t have to yell at me The Joker said. Any thing you wanna talk about? He asked. Oh its nothing! I just broke out Gotham s number one criminal, I am an acomplis, and will probably go to jail for the rest of my life! She confessed.

She was getting very upset. The Joker knew she was probably having a panic attack or most likely a mental breakdown. But whatever it was, he knew it wasn t good.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. He strocked her hair quietly. Shhh calm down. No one is going anyware. That contact I just called you know who it was? He asked.

No a muffled answer came from Harley. An old friend he s going to help us The Joker said. Just then, the sound of tires screetching was getting closer, a car came into view, it was green, with ? decals painted every ware.

Oh, speakin of which, I think this is our ride. The Joker helped Harley get into the back seat of the car, and he sat right next to her. The sound of poliece sirens we getting closer and closer telling everyone that the alarm had finally been set and who ever was sleeping on the job had finally woken up.

C mon DRIVE! The Joker said. The car engen roared to life as it spead away. The car was headin down Gotham like a bat outta hell. Harley was exhosted and rested her head on the joker s sholder.

He put his arm around her, and rested his head on hers She could hear his heart beat, the rhythmic beat had a hypnotic effect on her and she drifted off to sleep. The car slowed down when they got on the freeway, no use speeding when you lost the heat and not a good thing to do if you don t want it

The car now blended with the traffic, no one stopped or bothered to look at the back windows no one noticed The Joker, or his acompless thanks to the heavly tinted windows. After half an hour of driving, the car pulled into a old factory.

Harley The Joker said. Harley, baby wake up He said. She opened her eyes, and rubbed them. Mmm, where are we? She asked. We re here he said. Where? She asked drousaly.

home The Joker said. They got out, The Joker lead Harley to the front door. He opened it up, and they walked inside. The Joker closed the door. Ah, glad to see you made it safely said a man in a green suit.

He was dressed in a green dress shirt, green dress pants, he wore a green bowler hat with a purple ribbon. He also had a cane, in the shape of a question mark.

Oh Riddley Diddley! its so good to see ya! The joker said. The man walked over to The Joker and Harley. Likewise He said back. He exchanged his hand and the joker took it, smiled and have him a hug .

haha, its been too long, my friend. The man said. He noticed Harley. She must have been confused. Hell so would anyone who would have known the joker actually had Friends .

Allow me to introduce myself. The man said. My name is Edward nigma but you can also call me The Riddler. He said. He exchanged his hand, to shake. Harley broght her hands closer to her chest.

Harley its alright, we can trust him Old Riddles here is my oldest friend I trust him with my life. The Joker reassured her. She shook The riddlers hand.

"Nice to meet you I m Harley Harley Quinn She said. The Riddler smiled. What a beautiful name It is rather ironic don t you think? Harley smiled.

Well I m sure you are very tired He said. She nodded her head. Joker why don t you show her to her room you will find everything the way it was, exactly the way you left it. The Riddler said.

Yea sure we still have a lot to talk about, i'll put her to bed, and then we ll have a nice little chat The Joker said. He grabbed harley, and carried her to the back of the factory.

He pushed a button, and a hidden elevator opened out of the wall. They walked in, and he pushed a button with the letter J on it. Harley must have been surprised because The Joker said Only you, me and riddles know this elevator is here my thugs don t even know I live here.

But with a stressful job like this one ya gotta have some privacy some peace and quiet, ya know? The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. They were in The Jokers room.

It might have looked nice, but it was pitch black so she couldn t tell. The Joker walked overe to the bed, amazingly without falling and dropping her. He gently laid her down into the bed, laid the covers ontop of her, gave are a kiss on the fore head, and told her Try to get some sleep I ll be downstairs, catching up with riddley okay? he said.

Ok She said. The Joker walked to the elevator, and pushed the call button. Oh and mister J She said. Yes puddin The Joker said. Thank you She said. For what? this? from now on, what s mine is yours we re in this together He said and walked into the elevator.

Pushed a button, and the doors closed. Harley rested her head onto the pellow. She smiled it smelled like The Joker she loved that smell.

The elevator dinged again, Harley looked up, and saw the door open again. It was The Joker. Oh, I forgot . Thank you. he said. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you. he said. The Joker smiled and the doors to the elevator closed. He pushed a button that had a star on it. The elevator went down a floor, and came to a halt. The doors opened, and the joker walked out to the factory floor.

The joker saw The Riddler stairing at the fireplace near the back of the factory. The Joker was happy, or to put it aptly he was relieved that The Riddler hadn t been overstaying his welcome he didn t dare go into the joker s room.

He crashed by the couch near the fireplace. That was what The Joker admired about him he knew his place he was loyal, and wouldn t trespass on someones personal property.

The Riddler was very intelegent. So Riddles tell me about wile I was away The Joker said. Joker, id love to here have a seat. Would you like some tea? I just made it. The Riddler said.

The Joker made a scowl. Thanks, but no thanks! He said. Alright said The Riddler Lets start from after you were admitted to Arkham The Riddler said. Seems like a good place to start The Joker said.

Well, wile you were away the people you trusted to keep your city safe, thought that that would be the last time they ever saw you. So they started taking up rakets and divvying up items for themselves.

I tried my best to stop it from escalating but I can only do so much Things went downhill from there all your assets were sold I was able to acquire this one I knew you d be back someday.

The Riddler explained the situation to The Joker. Wow The Joker said. I knew things were bad but I didn t know they were this bad! He said.

The Joker and The Riddler talked for a few hours. The Joker had come up with the perfect plan to take back the city all he needed was some help. The Joker decided to head to bed, and told The Riddler to get some sleep.

He walked over to the elevator, and pushed the call button. The doors opened, and The Joker got inside. He pushed the button to go to his room. The elevator shifted a floor up. The bell dinged, and the doors opened.

He walked into his room, and crawled into bed. Harley shifted in her sleep, she rolled over and nestled into him. The Joker smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept. The Joker sighed a heavy sigh he was really out he was finally free.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, a car pulled into the driveway of La Bella Roma . Two Face got out and walked inside. He looked around the tables for Salvatore Maroni.

He smiled a wicked smile when he saw him. He walked over to the booth he was sitting at, and took a seat. Hello He said. Well, well, look what the cat dragged in Maroni said. SHUT-UP! two face yelled.

Look, I m trying to enjoy a nice meal here why don t we do this some other time? Maroni said. Oh no, I need some answers from you Two Face said. Okay make it quick. Maroni said.

Where is The Joker? Two Face said. The Joker? why do you want to see him? he made you .like this. Maroni said. Lets just say its time for an old visit Two Face said.

Last I heard he was in some old abandoned factory on the east-side of Gotham. Maroni told him. Sal last time, you got lucky Well, the good thing about the mob, is that they keep giving you second chances Two Face said.

Maroni s face went pail and his eyes widened with fear as he saw Two Face pull out his famous Coin-O-Death . You remember the rules heads you live tails we ll you get the idea Two Face said.

He tossed the coin into the air. FLING he caught it and flipped it onto his back hand. He slowly lifted it to show Maroni his awaiting fait.

It landed on the scarred, burned side the back of the coin Tails He said. Maroni s eyes were terror filled. The last thing he saw was a gun being pulled out of Two Face s coat.

Two Face left the restaurant, blood was splattered on his suit. He got into the car. Lets get out of here He said to his driver. We re to? His driver asked.

To visit an old friend He answered. 


	10. Chapter 10

BEEP ..BEEP .. .BEEP ..BEEP ..BEEP . The sound of a heart monitor echoed into a bright room. He opened his eyes. He blinked and squinted. His head hurt, and he was in a lot of pain. He tried to get up.

OUCH He thought. He was in to much pain to speak. A shot of pain came from his arm. He looked down at it. "An IV He thought. I m in a hospital He reassured himself. He sat there, sighing.

Frustrated that he couldn t get out. Why am I in here? he thought. Wait He thought. The last I remember I was in The Jokers cell Something went wrong he was immune to my toxin but how! Crain thought.

Unless he wasn t immune at all maybe he just has tolerance for it He thought. Crain grew frustrated He was angered that the freak could have outsmarted him.

His heart beat quickened, and the hart monitor beeped faster. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP A nurse heard the monitor and came in to check it. Oh, your awake! She said. Just then Comminisher Gordon walked in.

Dr. Crain it seems you ve come out of hiding I m placing you under arrest, for your chemical attack in the narrows. Gordon said. He placed Dr. Crain into hand cuffs, a few of his men came and wheeled Dr. Crain to a transport truck, waiting to transfer the good Dr. to the M.C.U. Down at the Major Crimes Unit.

Gordon received a text from the only person or thing in Gotham he could trust. The Dark Knight Batman.

Comminisher Gordon Meet atop the roof of MCU I need to talk to you about The Joker his text said. Gordon wasted no time getting to the roof of the M.C.U. He saw the caped crusader, waiting for him.

Its good to see you Gordon said. I need to talk to you about The Joker Batman said in his low growl. Yes he s escaped There seems to have been a malfunction of the security systems at Arkham on the night he escaped.

I ve done a complete investigation, and it seems the system was not tampered with there are no signs of any changes just faulty equipment that were outdated, and unchecked The Joker got lucky, and had a perfect escape. Gordon said.

Did he take anyone with him? Batman said. Yes, Dr. Harleen Quinzel disappeared on the night the joker escaped. There s been no sign of her yet. Gordon said. Then we may have a hostage situation Batman said. Why would The Joker only take her? Gordon asked.

It s not like him Batman said. Are there any leads as to the whereabouts of The Joker yet? Batman asked. No nothing Gordon said.

Oh I almost forgot to tell you the other day, Salvatore Maroni, was shot dead in a restraint. Eye witnesses reported the man who did it, flipped a coin to decide and was severely burned on half of his body sound like anyone familiar? Gordon said.

Harvey Batman said. It seems so Gordon said. I ll find out more about this Batman said. And with that, he disappeared into the night. Thank you my friend Gordon said.

On the other side of Gotham, in a factory dawn was breaking. Harley slept soundly. For the first time in a very long time. At least until The Joker ruined it.

DDDEEEEETTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! A very loud noise woke her out of her slumber. OW! What the hell was that! She said. Oopps sorry I though it was air freshener HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

The joker laughed insanely as he held up an air horn to show Harley. Well, now that you are awake I just wanted to tell you that me, and Riddles are goin to rob a bank and your not invited. He said

What?! Why not! She said. Sorry puddin , maybe next time The Joker said. That s not fair! Harley said. The Joker sighed Look listen I don t want you getting hurt cuz of me alright.

Just do me a favor and listen to me this one time alright ? He said. Fine I m taking a shower. She said. Sure thing puddin ill be back in while don t get into any trouble and don t go anywhere The Joker warned.

Just were am I going to go ? Harley reassured him. Yea alright ill be back for you later The Joker said. He walked out of his room, and went down the elevator. Harley went to the Bathroom.

She undressed, and turned on the shower. She made the water nice and hot. She stepped inside. The water felt good, she hadn t taken a bath or shower in days so needless to say it felt really good.

She put shampoo in her hair she was surprised to find suave Vanilla Floral shampoo and conditioner She didn t expect The Joker to be a Vanilla Floral kind of guy She was starting to find that the Joker was surprising her more and more everyday

She finished washing her hair, and got out of the shower. She grabbed a towel, and dried her body. She looked around the bathroom for a hair dryer. She found it, and turned it on high.

It was pretty loud, so she didn t here the front door being kicked open. It also didn t help that she was a floor up. After her hair was dry, she walked out of the bathroom, and put on her clothes.

yuk I really need to get new clothes She thought. She sat on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. She was spacing out when the elevator dinged. The door opened. Mr. J? She said.

A man steeped out. Hello He said darkly. Harley looked at him and was horrified. Harvey! I thought you were supposed to be dead She said. She was starting to panic. Half He said.

Harley ran to the elevator, but Two Face grabbed her. She struggled to break free, but he was too strong. He ripped her jacket, and a folded piece of paper fell out.

Two Face grabbed her, and pulled her into the elevator. He pushed the button for the main floor. Harley was screaming and trying to fight. WERE ARE YOU TAKING ME! she yelled.

SHUT UP! Harvey yelled. Harley had tears streaming down her face. W-what a-are you going to d-do with me-e she cried. Your going to be bait, my dear Two Face said.

The elevator door opened, and Two Face pulled her out. He blindfolded her, and put duck tape around her mouth. His Assistant nailed a note to The Jokers front door.

They shoved Harley into their car and speed off. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Joker said good bye to Harley. He walked out of the room, down the elevator. The Riddler was waiting for him downstairs. C mon, lets go The Joker said.

Your not taking Harley on this one? The Riddler questioned. No I cant risk her, she s not yet ready I don t want her ruining it, or getting hurt because of me The Joker said.

Hmm well we better get started the bank isn t going to rob itself . The Riddler said. They both burst out in hysterics. They got into The Riddlers car, and it pulled out of the driveway.

The Joker looked into the side mirror, back towards the top window of the factory. He sighed. A tear fell silently, he wiped it away before The Riddler could see him like that.

Aggaaa . What the hell is wrong with me! I ve never felt like this before I cant no, you cant have feelings feelings got you where you are! because they are a sign of weakness He used you He hurt you He would beat you senseless have you forgotten? His mind told him.

No I will never forget He said out loud, darkly. What? The Riddler said. The Joker didn t answer. He was Spacing out . In reality, he was caught in a memory of his past .

20 years ago

A young boy was born. His mother loved him, he was her first child. -and last child. His father, on the other hand hated him. He never wanted a child

He was the mistake His father forgot to ware protection on that one day and blamed the child for his foolish mistake. The baby was born premature, but through some miracle, came out fine

He was Healthy no defects of any kind. He was placed in the newborn I.C.U., and kept in an incubator for months which cost his father a lot of money the baby soon grew, and after two months was able to leave the hospital with his parents.

They took the baby home, they lived in one of the worst neighbor hoods in town. His father was a drunk, who was on unemployment. His mother took care of him, did all the cooking, cleaning, bathing all the chores wile his father sat around the house watched T.V. and drank 9 years later, not much had changed. The Baby grew into a handsome boy.

The boy was running toward his house, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. He couldn t wait to show his parents the drawing he drew at school that day. He ran up the steps, and opened the door. Mom! Dad! He said.

He heard his parents fighting again. His Father was yelling, and cursing at his mother He heard him hit her he couldn t take it. He ran upstairs, to his room.. Ran to the bed and buried his face in his pillow and started crying.

His father walked into the room. What are you crying about now? He said coldly. He noticed the paper in his sons hands. What s this? He said, taking it from his hand.

He looked at it. It was a picture of the three of them. They were all holding hands and smiling. The way the child s parents should have been, one happy family. His family was anything but happy.

His father started laughing at the picture. HAHAHA HEY MARRIE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! LOOK WHAT OUR SON DREW! He yelled.

His Mother had a damp wash cloth in her hand, covering the black eye she had received. She walked over, and looked at the picture. Oh honey its beautiful you did a wonderful job. She said.

Mommy, why do you have that on your head? The boy said. It s nothing I have a headache She lied. She thought she was doing her son a favor, she was protecting him, with white lies but her son was not stupid he knew exactly why she was covering her eye.

His mother left the room, leaving the boy with his father. His father looked at him. Look at me boy, and listen good. He said. This is the worst picture I have ever seen look at us we re all holdin hands like we re a bunch of hippies or something like we all love each other. His father said.

Tears began to well up in his sons eyes. His father ripped up his drawing.

I hate you you know that? I really do You are nothing but a failure, your stupid, and need to learn what life is really like life isn t like this picture his father said.

No! No-You are a cruel and horrible person! One day you will be sorry you have been so hateful to me The child said.

You think you can intimidate me! I will not be intimidated by a child! You think I am cruel! Life is cruel so get use to it His father spat at him, and left his son alone, crying. He had tears streaming down his face.

His self esteem was gone he was empty he had to get away, he had to escape from this. He wrote a letter to his mother, telling her how sorry he was, and how he couldn t live like this anymore, he was running away, and told her that he would always love her, and thanked her for all she did, and tried to do, for him.

He wrote a second letter to his father it wrote :

Dear Father I cant stay here anymore I realize how much you hate me so I will leave, forever. I wont bother you, or be your mistake anymore

I don t want to ever see you again, and I know that s the same for you

I m sorry I couldn t be who you wanted me to be but I cant be anyone else but myself good buy father

-your loving son 


	12. Chapter 12

Joker .hey joker .JOKER The Riddler was yelling at The Joker trying to snap him out of it. Huh what? The Joker said. We re here The Riddler said. Oh.. Yea, ok lets do this. The Joker said.

Are you sure you are alright? The Riddler questioned. Of course The Joker replied. You know, you look a little nervous there, Riddley. The Joker said. Yeah, I guess I am nervous sorry

Here The joker said. He handed him a revolver from his jacket. A Little less nervous? He said. The Riddler nodded. A bit of advice The Joker said.

Don t ever apologize to no one for the way you look. He said to The Riddler. Your right. The Riddler said. You know it.. The Joker said smartly. Ok lets do this He said.

They got out of the car the joker had his Thompson machine gun drawn. They ran into the bank. The first bank of Gotham how ironic it certainly wouldn t be the last bank of Gotham the joker would rob.

The Joker fired shots into the air. ALLRIGHT! EVERYBODY DOWN! He yelled. There were screams, people were scared. They were horrified, The clown prince of crime was back in town.

And he was pissed to say the least. Alright! Some retards I left my city to care for in their hands decided to take it and wipe their behinds with it HAHAHAHAHAHAHA He said.

Every one was nervous. The Joker was laughing and what he said wasn t funny. You could tell he angry. His neck muscles were showing. And his eyes you could tell he wasn t a happy clown.

That s ok though He said. I will deal with those responsible It s just The Joker pulled out his pockets. I m broke He said. So I m going to need a couple of bucks.

RIDDLES! The Joker yelled. Yes? The Riddler said. He was right behind The Joker. Oh there you are! haha He said. Here, take this duffle bag, and collect everyone s dough. He said.

The Riddler had a confused look on his face, but did what he was told. He knew to never question The Joker. What The Joker did, made sense to him, and him alone. The Joker went into the back, Got the manager of the bank grabbed him, and yanked him the vault room.

Open it! He said. The manager punched in his personal code, and the vault clicked open. Now Which stack is the real cash? He asked. The man pointed to a pile in the corner.

RAT-TA-TAT-TAT-TAT the man fell to the ground, blood was flowing from holes blown all over his body. Thanks The Joker said as he put the smoldering gun to his side.

He grabbed about five handfuls of stacks of 100 dollar bills. He put the stacks into his many pockets of his custom tailored suit. He pulled out a flask. He smelled it.

Mmm I love the smell of gasoline in the morning. He said. He began to pour it over the piles and piles of money. There must have been over a million dollars of Gotham city citizens hard earned money.

He laughed. Much of this money was hardly Hard earned . much of it was dirty, and had belonged to the mob, or corrupt politicians. He pulled out a lighter.

Light it and put it to the gasoline soaked money. It erupted into a blazing inferno. The Joker ran out into the lobby, where The Riddler had rounded up the last of the money from the customers.

Lets get the hell out of here, Riddles! The Joker said. The Riddler ran after him, They got into the car, The Riddler speed off. The Joker was laughing hysterically.

Why aren t there any cops fallowing us!? The Riddler yelled over The Joker s laughter. The Joker stopped his laughter. Because it s a mob bank they never call the police, Riddley. The Joker said.

They drove down town, Both laughing like mad men. And made it back to the factory. The Joker noticed tire marks in the drive way. Hey Riddles did you make those? The Joker questioned.

He already knew the answer though he just needed a second confirmation. No no I didn t. The Riddler said. They pulled up to the factory. The Joker ran up the steps.

The door was broken in. He ran in side HARLEY? He yelled. HARLEY?! She was no ware to be found. The Riddler handed The Joker a note. Here you better read this .. The Joker grabbed the note angrily.

He read it. Joker you know exactly who I am. You chose me, remember? Gotham s white knight you made me who I really am TwoFace. I have your girlfriend. Now, This is familiar

I have a business proposition But if you don t come and see me by tomorrow at this time then Your Girlfriend will end up just like mine come see me where my family died."

The Joker s hands were shaking. He dropped the letter. His mouth was made into a scowle He had tears in his eyes maybe they were because he was fearful of losing Harley

or maybe they where tears of anger, and hatred, for allowing him to take her. None could be sure. Not even himself.

Look.. Joker we ll find him. And when we do- The Riddler was cut off by The Joker. WE DO WHAT? I LL TELL YOU WHAT WE DO WE GET MY HARLEY BACK! NO MATTER WHAT! The Joker said in rage.

Arrgh He thinks he can just walk in here with out my permission! Well he can think again. We ll go and see what his damn proposition is and it had better be damn good! Otherwise old TwoFace will have a new name ..NOFACE!!!

The Joker said in tears. RIDDLER! The Joker said sorrowfully. Yes Joker? He said. He knew it was something important. The Joker always used his little nicknames for him.

Please I need you to promise me something. The Joker said. Sure anything The Riddler replied.

Don t you ever tell anyone about this about what I am doing right now no one you under stand? not even Harley He said. The Riddler noticed what the joker meant.

Tears were streaming down his face. Of course my old friend I promise He said. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Of course my old friend... I promise." He said. The Riddler knew that The Joker was hurt. His savior from the asylum was taken from him. The Riddler started to feel bad for The Joker.

All his life, things never went the way he had hoped. His family was broken. His city was stolen from him. The Joker entrusted his city to people he thought he could trust . However he was very wrong.

That made The Joker feel empty. He hated the fact that there was no one in the entire city he could trust. No one except The Riddler. The Joker sighed heavily.

"Well we better get moving." He said. "Yes, the sooner we get there the better changes Harley will have." The Riddler said. He grimmised. The thought of Harley being held prisoner made The Riddler sick.

He was also scared for The Joker. He Knew by the way The Joker was acting, that this was no joke. Harley was his and he wanted her back. The Joker walked inside the factory, looking for any more clues to were Harley was taken.

He couldn t find any on the factory floor, so he went up to his room. The elevator doors opened, and the joker walked inside his room. His room was thrashed, clothes were strung about, his bed was flipped over. "Looks like it was one hell of a fight" The Joker said.

He sighed, his room was always in order, it hadn t even been touched sense he left, and the moment he comes back **this** happens. He noticed a small folded piece of paper on the floor.

He picked it up, opeded it and read it. Dear mom, hello its Harleen. **ugg I hate that name! its Harley! Harley! Harley! HARLEY!** Well everything is going great, **no its not.**

I love my job, **that s a lie I hate it so much.** and think I am making great progress. **no I m not I feel like a failure** don t worry about me I am happy being single.

**no I m not, I hate feeling so alone.** I know it may be hard to believe, but I really feel like I can accomplish anything. **sometimes I cut myself just to know I am alive.** -Love always H.

He sat there. He didn t believe it. He had awakened her. This was the true Harley, his Harley. Harley Quinn. He made a scowl. "I don t like that she cuts herself... and she does it so **_she_** can feel alive? well we'll have to change that I will show her just how alive she is I think she is ready, for my plan." The Joker said out loud, to himself.

"Don t worry Harley. I m coming.. He said to himself." He went into the elevator, and went down to the factory floor. The Riddler was waiting for him. "Did you find anything?" He asked The Joker. "No... nothing" The Joker lied.

"C'mon Riddles, lets go, we ve got a proposition to here from our late White Knight HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" He said. "Were are we going exactly?" The Riddler questioned.

"250,52nd st." The Joker said. On the other side of Gotham, in a burned out warehouse, a girl sat, crying to her self. All was black, for she still had a blindfold on. She heard footsteps approaching her. It was him.

He removed her blindfold. Her eyesight was blurry. He ripped the duck tape covering her mouth off. "OUCH!" She said. He Just stood there. "W-what are you g-going t-t-to do with m-me?" She cried.

"Don't worry my dear... You wont be hurt, if Joker comes here." He said. "Why? What are you going to do to him?" She asked. "Nothing, I just want to hurt The Batman, and The Joker knows how to get to him." He said.

"He's not going to help you." She said. "And just why is that?" He questioned. "Because, you shouldnt have kidnapped me. you've done it now, Mr. J is going to be pissed..."

"He'll Probably kill you." She said, She was smiling now. "Wipe that damn smirk off your pretty face missy. He will help me, just you wait." He said. She laughed, and said "Sure just keep telling your self that."

**SMACK!** "SHUT-UP, YOU WHORE!" He yelled at her. "I am not a whore..." She said quietly. "You'll be sorry you did that" She said. The sound of tires screeching, and doors opening and then being slammed closed made both TwoFace, and Harley smile.

"Looks like our gest has finally arrived." TwoFace said. The Jokers footsteps were loud, and heavy. They were getting closer and closer, as he was coming up the stairs.

"HARLEY!? He called. OH HARLEY!!?" He called for her. "Oh there you are!" He said. He walked over to her. He started to untie her, when he heard a click.

TwoFace was behind him with a gun pointed at his head. "Hello" He said. "Why Harvey! its so nice to see ya!" He said. "Yeah? and whys that?" TwoFace said.

"You make me feel handsome." The Joker said. Harley started laughing. "You like that, Harl?" The Joker said. She nodded, her face had a huge smile on it.

"Alright lets get down to business." TwoFace said. "Yes, lets." The Joker agreed. TwoFace put his gun away. "Alright, Go ahead and untie your girl." He said. The Joker went over, and untied Harley. She whispered into his ear.

"I thought you would never come." She was crying. "Of course I would. I wouldn t leave you with the harvey's". He said. She smiled. "Now what is your proposition there, Harvey?" The Joker said.

"I need your help." He said. "Hmmm I don t know you did kidnap my Harley and broke in to my factory... I don t know if I **can** help you, Harvey..." The Joker said.

"I realize that it will be hard for you to understand, but I needed to see if you really are a man of your word I needed to see if you had your priorities straight." He said.

"Oh well I can assure you I am and I do." The Joker said. "So What is it that you need my help with?" The Joker said. "I need to find The Batman and kill him." TwoFace said.

"I can help you find him but I will not help you kill him, Harvey you know Battyman is my toy... I cant let you break it." The Joker said. "Joker you don t understand, He let Rachel die! Its about what's FAIR!" TwoFace said.

"Harvey Harvey Harvey dent If you kill batman, you will loose. You should understand, We need to break him like he broke you. He needs a fait worse then death" The Joker said.

"What do we do?" He questioned. 'I have a plan and I need all the help I can get" The Joker said.


	14. Chapter 14

I have a plan and I need all the help I can get The Joker said. A plan? TwoFace questioned.

Don t worry you ll see but its not a surprise if you already know what it is now is it? The Joker said.

So, you agree? you ll help me? TwoFace asked. No But, I will agree that you will help me because you need me. The Joker said. I don t need anyone TwoFace spat.

Oh, please, just shut-up don t you lie to me Harvey I hate liers and more importantly, don t lie to yourself its pathetic. He said darkly. You have the galls to trespass in my factory to kidnap my Harley! So you can tell me that you have a plan to kill Batman! And you need my help to do it!! He yelled in rage.

Man, the joker was really pissed. Why did he hate it when people lied? Surely he has told his fair share of lies right? Or maybe, the joker didn t lie per-say, maybe he just stretched the truth a little, to make people come on his side.

To make them believe what He wanted them to believe. you, Harvey; are a liar He said coldly. Maybe I ll let you help me He said. But I need some time, to think this through The Joker said.

C mon Harley The Joker held out his hand. She Grasped it, hurriedly. How she missed him. She rested her head on his shoulder. She Breathed in his smell. His sent. How she missed that smell, the smell she couldn t tell if it was freedom or death, maybe it was both.

The Joker walked down to the car, Riddler was waiting inside. When he saw them approaching, he fired up the car. Harley, go on ahead and get in the car, I forgot something He said.

Harley made a puzzled face, but did as The Joker said. She Got in, and shut the door. She could see The Joker going back up stairs. Harvey! The Joker said. I Forgot to give you something

He smiled as he spoke. Ah, and what might that be? TwoFace asked. This The Joker said darkly. He pulled out his magnum.

BANG! Harvey fell to the floor, blood pooling from his stomach. Did you really think I wouldn t notice the mark on Harleys cheek? hmm? The Joker asked.

Didn t your mother ever tell you its not polite to hit a lady? He questioned. If there s one thing in this world I hate more then liers its when scum like you, beat up on women your pathetic really, you are. He said.

Harvey groaned. He was clutching his new wound. Don t worry, you wont die unfortunately. I aimed a little too low, or a little too high, depending on how you look at things The Joker said.

He let out a laugh. He stopped laughing. He made a scowl, and said That makes us even He said. He dropped a cell phone, and a Joker card. Here, give me a call, when your fixed up He said.

He laughed hysterically, and left TwoFace bleeding. He walked down stairs, to the Riddler s awaiting car. He opened the door, climbed in, and slammed it shut. The car speed off, driving down Gotham, to the factory. 


	15. Chapter 15

The joker held Harley, as the car speed down the freeway, like a bat out'a hell.

Harley started to cry, softly. "Harley?… baby, what's the matter? Dontcha want to be with me?" The Joker asked.

She looked up at him. Her voice cracked. "Of course I do!" she cried. "I thought you were going to leave me…" she said.

The Joker held her face in his hand, forcing her to look in his blue eyes. "I will never leave you…" He said. Her face brightened up.

"Riddles!" The Joker called. "Yes?" He said. "We cant go back to the factory…" the Joker said."yes, it would be wise to find a new place to call home… seeing as our "_friend_" has found us rather easily." The Riddler said.

"Yes…" the Joker began. "It would be wise, to find a new place…I think I have the perfect place… but we need some cash, and seeing as we're broke… I think its time I take out a loan from one of **my** banks…" the Joker said.

He reached under his seat, and pulled out a bag. "Harley… I am going to need your help on this one." He said.

Harley let out a squeak of joy. "Really?! ….. Really!?… Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" She said.

"Ah, ah, ah.. Not so fast, don't get your panties in a bunch… there's no way your goin' out looking like **that**…" he said.

Harley frowned. "What?…but you said…" she said sadly. "That's why you will be wearing…. this." he said. He pulled out a costume from the bag.

"Ta-da!" He said, throwing his arms in the air, like he had just pulled the greatest magic trick. Harley gasped, it was a red and black suit, with two jester tassels.

It was beautiful. She would be a sexy little jester… his jester. The car drove around town. It stopped at the nearest bank.

"Well, I guess this one, will have to do…" The Joker said. Harley changed into her new outfit. The Joker couldn't help but stare at her.

Harley noticed, and wiggled her booty playfully, wile getting in the leather pants. The Joker grinned, and laughed. "HAHAHA!, That's quite a view, puddin… maybe you should change more often…" He said playfully.

Harley smiled, and stuck out her tongue. "Mmnnnn" She made a noise. This caused The Joker to go in a fit of hysterics. "Why Mr. J… What's so funny?" Harley asked, in a sarcastic manner.

"Haha, I didn't think I'd be baby sitting wile robbing a bank…hahaha" The Joker said. "Ha. Ha… very funny." She said. Obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, I thought so! HAHA" The Joker said, wiping a tear from his eye. "But enough playing around… we've got business to do." He said.

They got out of the car, guns drawn. The three of them ran inside, firing there guns wildly in the air. "Alright everybody down, NOW!" Harley yelled.

People screamed in fright as they dropped to the floor. A security guard aimed his gun at Harley. "FREEZE!" he yelled. The Joker pulled out a container.

It was smoking. He threw out its contents on the unsuspecting "Rent-a-cop". The security guard howled in pain, he cupped his face.

It was burning beyond belief. He rolled on the ground in pain. It wasn't long before his skin became melted, and massive amounts of "Cold burns" were scarred on his body.

The Joker dropped the container, still smoking. It read "Liquid Nitrogen. Handle with care." The Joker, and Harley both laughed.

"Now that's a good way of breaking the ice… Hahahaha" The Joker said. The guard was still screaming in pain. "Oh**_….shut-up_**!" The Joker said, pulling out his revolver, and shot the guard in the head.

Killing him instantly, and effectively ending his misery. "Harley, keep an eye out, would ya?" The Joker said.

"Anythin' you say, Mr. J" She said. The Joker grabbed the bank manager, cowering in fear, in his office.

"Oh!… there you are!" The Joker said, as if the manager was a long lost toy. "Come on, I don't have all day…" he said. The manager was shaking, and let out a scream of terror.

"What?… do I scare you?…hmm?" The Joker said, dragging the manager to the vault room. The guard was in tears, and was making gurgling noises… he was petrified.

"it's the hair?… isn't it?" The Joker said, rolling his eyes. "I just **_knew_** you wouldn't like it…" He said. He tossed the manager into the vault door.

The man let out a shriek, as he hit the metal door. "Open it…" The Joker said. The manager walked over to the key pad, and typed in his special code.

"Thank you" the Joker said, patting the mans back. The man was shaking more then a video gamer who suffered from epilepsy. The Joker laughed and said, "Don't worry… I'm not going to kill ya…"

The man tried to smile. "T-tth-hank yo-o" The man mustered to say.

"Y-yoyou-ouurr W-wwelco-com-ee" The Joker said, mimicking the mans fear. He walked into the vault room, unzipped his duffle bag, and took all the cash he could.

He grabbed a small hand full, and stuffed it into the managers front pocket. "Thanks again." He said. He walked out to the main lobby, to find Harley yelling at a crying teenage girl.

"I TOLD YOU, NO PHONES!" She yelled. "But did you listen!?!… noooo! You had to be the hero…" She said. She grabbed the phone from the sniveling girls hands. "I'll just take that…" She said.

"Everything's ready… lets get out of here!" The Joker said. The alarm was blaring. "I CANT HEAR YOU…WHAT?!?" Harley said.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" The Joker yelled. "Oh, okay!" Harley yelled back. The three of them ran out side, jumped into the car, and speed off.

"well, that went better then I expected…" The Joker said. "Um, puddin?…" Harley said.

"Hmm?" The Joker said. "We got company…" She said.


	16. Chapter 16

"We got company…" She said. The Joker looked out the window. "Oh goodie, finally some friends to play with!" He said.

The Joker took out a machine pistol, and climbed out the backseat door. Kinda like a dog would hang out, on a joy ride. The Joker opened fire, laughing like the crazed lunatic he was.

Bullets were flying everywhere, as the Gotham City Police force tried to evade the barrage of gunfire. Harley pulled out a long, tubular looking device.

It had a rocket attached to it. Harley climbed out the window as well. She aimed it at the first police car she could find. "Hmm I wonder what this button does?…" She said sarcastically, as she pulled the trigger.

The rocket shot out of the RPG, blowing up the Police car, and causing the other cars to flee from the explosion. The Joker turned to Harley. "Aww…way to go Harl…there goes all the fun!" He said.

Harley laughed and made faces at The Joker. The Joker smiled when he could hear the sound of a helicopter in the distance. It was a police helicopter, and was flying closer and closer to them.

The Joker pulled something out from under his seat. It was a grappling gun. "Watch this…" He said to Harley. He aimed it at the helicopter, and fired the gun. The rope was sent flying. The hook, hurling toward the unsuspecting helicopter.

The hook landed on the roof of the helicopter, slicing into the metal. the rope got caught in the rotating blades… the blades began winding the rope around and around, Entangling them in the blades. The engine began making noises, as the blades were caught in the rope and couldn't rotate any longer.

The helicopter began spinning, out of control, hurling towards the earth. It crashed in the road, a huge explosion sent an inferno hundreds of feet into the sky.

The demolished helicopter now blocked the road. The Joker laughed. "HAHAHA! Perfect!!! Try and follow us now _Gotham's_ _**worst**_!" He said. Harley laughed. "Haha, that's pretty good, Mr. J!" She said.

"Haha, thank you my sweet little jester." The Joker said. Harley smiled. "Hey hunny, where are we goin' anyways?" She said.

"Yes, where is this perfect place?" Riddler joined in. "well, its in Gotham… its **Garish, ugly,** and **derelicts** have used it for a** toilet.**"

"The rides are dilapidated to the point of being lethal, and could easily **maim **or **kill **innocent little **children.**"

He said. "Oh…" Both Riddler and Harley said at once. "If you don't like it… then why go?" Harley said.

"Don't like it?… I'm crazy for it!" Joker said. Harley and The Riddler both gave confusing looks of disgust.

"Hahaha Don't worry… once you see it… you'll love it as much as I do…" He said. "Get off on the next exit riddles…" Joker said. "Sure thing." The Riddler said.

"What's this place called? Harley asked. "Bonus brothers carnival and amusement park… or as I like to call it…_**JOKERLAND**_… Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" He said.

"Jokerland?" Harley and Riddler said, giving each other confused looks. "What!?… I thought it was good." The joker said.

"Its very good hunny…" Harley said, with a huge grin on her face. "Your damn right it is…its wwaayy better then _Disneyland… _at least"

He said. "God… I hate Disneyland…" He said. The Joker groaned… his face showed pain. "Hunny?…baby what's wrong." Harley said, looking worried.

"Oh.. Its nothing.. I just have a headache." He said. "Awww… baby…I'm sorry." She said, stroking his head.

"Yea… I think it runs in my family… everyone always has massive headaches… especially me." He said.

"Here… go ahead and rest your head on me." She said. The Joker rapped his arms around her, and rested his head on her bosom.

"Comfy?" She said sarcastically, she couldn't help but smile… the joker was using her breast as a pillow.

"Yes…very." The Joker said. He closed his eyes. He could hear Harley's heartbeat. It was like his own personal lullaby…so soothing.

_thump thump…thump thump…thump thump….thump thump. _the sound put him at peace… for the first time he could think of…his headache actually went away. The Joker breathed in, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
